The invention relates to a pressure bar for veneer slicing machines.
Such bars serve in veneer slicing machines as pressure and hold-up tool in cooperation with the actual veneer cutter and have in general the function, besides providing the required slicing counterpressure, to make it possible to avoid fissuring by compacting the wood on the top side of the veneer being formed. Until now, the pressure bar has customarily been made with a relatively sharp edge, which makes linear contact with the veneer. This sharp edge produces the necessary force to press the pressure zone or slicing region against the knife. This force is relatively great and extends, as has been mentioned, practically linearly over the width of the wood. Further, in the known pressure bars the free face extending back from the edge is flat, so that the press-on area has essentially the form of a wedge. A disadvantage with the known pressure bars, besides the high linear press-on force, is that veneer slicing tools constructed with them tend to produce relatively long splinters or chips and, because of them, to clogging in the cutting edge region.